Good Time
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: A night out with some friends. Slash


**Story Title:** Good Time

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Roderick Strong, Matt Sydal -Evan Bourne, for the heathens who've never seen any of the old Gen Next matches in ROH or any other match that Evan was in before WWE ;) , Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, mentions of tons of others

**Pairings: **Roddy/Matt

**Rating: **NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If they were, I'd be entertained 24/7. Since I spend at least half of my time bored off my ass, you can surmise they belong to themselves and TNA/ROH/WWE.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, smut

**A/N: **So, here's my second attempt at a Roddy story. He was very difficult the last time I wrote a story with him -Old Friends- but I like Roddy and I got tired of his poor confused face looking sad when all the other muses got stories. Props to candy_belle who gave me the idea of Roddy/Evvy since they go way back and she figured that Evvy might be able to keep Roddy from being so difficult. Turns out she was right -kinda, lol. This one's for you, sweetie. Hope you like.

**A/N2:** Just for the record, I highly doubt ROH is the orgy I imply it is here. And if it is, lucky me 'cause ROH is only a couple hours from where I live. Also, my timeline might be a little messed up as far as who was in what promotion at the time this takes place -'04- so if there's anything off I hope it doesn't keep anyone from liking the story. Enjoy, peeps.

Roddy leaned back in his chair and took another long drink from his beer. He glanced around the bar while he waited for Alex to get his ass there.

They had just finished a show, so the place was packed with wrestlers along with the regular customers. He was betting there'd be a fight by the end of the night, since none of the local guys looked too happy that their girls were cooing over the wrestlers like a bunch of rats would.

Draining the bottle, he looked at the next table where Ace was pounding back shots and hitting on the waitresses. Punk and Colt were both drinking soda, but that wasn't stopping them from egging Ace on. The waitresses weren't helping, either. They kept patting Ace's cheek and calling him 'sugar' and slipping him free drinks.

Ace wasn't the only one; Rod was pretty sure he hadn't paid for a drink since he walked in. He could see AJ across the bar, sitting with Joe, completely oblivious to the girls hitting on him. AJ was one guy that Rod knew would be married until his wife got tired of him and kicked him out; he just didn't have it in him to cheat.

At the sound of Colt cheering on Ace to chug, Roddy glanced back over at them. Ace slammed down the glass and promptly passed out, his head on the table. Rod wasn't worried, though, and neither were Punk or Colt -Ace would pass out for maybe fifteen minutes and then wake up again, looking for more alcohol.

When the waitress leaned over Ace and gave Punk and Cabana a good look at her cleavage, and asked them if they wanted anything else, Roddy had to laugh. They might not be obvious about it, but Punk and Cabana had been together since they were nineteen. There was a better chance of Alex fucking the waitress then one of them.

"Hey, fucker," Alex said as he dropped into the seat across from Roddy. Raising a hand, he motioned the waitress over and and told her to get him a beer and a shot of whiskey.

Rod winced as the waitress walked away. "You're gonna be puking; you know you can't mix liquor and beer without getting sick."

"Fuck off," Alex said, throwing back the shot and then half the beer when the waitress dropped them off. "I'm only doing the one shot this time. So, have you picked your poison tonight?"

Roddy shrugged, looking around the bar again. "Austin's busy getting sewn up and you're still pining over Sabin."

Alex put down his beer and glared at him, but Rod knew him well enough to know if he was going to hit him, he would've done it already.

"I don't pine, asshole. Girls pine; I'm just...unsure how to proceed." Alex decided, turning in his chair and looking around the bar; his gaze skipping over Cabana drawing all over Ace's face and Punk watching him indulgently, past AJ and Joe nursing beers until he found what he was looking for.

"Right," Roddy drawled, unaware that Alex's attention was diverted and that he was plotting. Two things that would have made him very uneasy. "Just go up to him, invite him up to your room and fuck his brains out. It's not fucken rocket science."

"First of all, shut the fuck up," Alex said absently, his mind already calculating. "Second of all, who says I want to fuck him? And third of all, shut the fuck up."

Roddy choked on his beer before sputtering, "What the hell did you just say? You don't bottom to anyone!"

"No, I don't bottom to you, jack off," Alex smirked, finally turning back to him. "Or Austin. There's a difference."

Rod was still trying to figure out if he was insulted or not when Alex finished off his beer and stood up.

"Come on, Roddy, I've got the perfect person for you." With that, he started making his way towards the back of the bar, dodging people.

Roddy got to his feet and scrambled after him, almost knocking a girl over in the process. He caught up with him just as Alex stopped at one of the tables. Looking over his shoulder, Rod mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Sabin sitting at a table with Bryan and... Roddy went through his memory until he could a name to go with the face.

"Hey, Roddy, this is Matt," Alex said, elbowing him when he saw he wasn't paying attention. "Matt, this is Roderick."

Rod nodded, smirking a little as he got a good look at him. Smaller then him, Alex's size maybe, dark hair, brown eyes, shy smile.

"Stop drooling," Alex mumbled, stepping on his foot. "We thought we'd see if you guys wanted to play some pool or something."

"For cash or for shots?" Chris asked, his eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Oh, I got something better in mind," Alex said softly, putting his hands on the table and leaning forward. "Trust me on this."

Roddy exchanged eye rolls with Dragon before taking another look at the new guy. Maybe Alex wasn't being as selfish as he originally thought.

"That's my cue to get the fuck out," Dragon said, swallowing the last of his beer and standing. "Have fun dealing with those two, guys," he added as he squeezed past Rod and Alex, patting Roddy on the back consolingly as he went by.

"Thanks, asshole," Rod called after him, but Bryan just waved a hand at him without even bothering to turn and look. He turned back to his friends, shaking his head when he saw Alex was only a couple inches away from Sabin's face.

"Me and Roddy against you and Matt," Alex said, keeping his voice low. "Winner picks the prize."

"Winner picks, huh?" Chris smirked and stood up. "I'm all for it, 'Lex. Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm game," Matt said, kicking back his drink and standing up. "Let's do it."

Forty minutes and almost a dozen beers later, they were winning but not by much. Neither one of them were paying real attention to the game. Alex was busy hitting on Chris every chance he got; which kind of surprised Roddy. Usually, he acted like he could care less about getting laid and he was shrugging off guys -and chicks- left and right.

Tonight, he was acting differently. Sure, he'd already been hit on by two girls and a couple guys, but he wasn't even preening over it. All his attention was focused on Chris Sabin and it was like he barely realized that the rest of the bar was even there. Roddy had the sudden insight that maybe when he had been busting Alex's ass earlier about pining for Sabin, he hadn't been too far off the mark.

"He's got it bad," Matt said from behind him. "Yeah, I've never seen Alex this hung up on someone before," Rod agreed. "He's been trying to figure out how to get Sabin naked for months."

"Actually, I was talking about Chris," Matt said with a laugh. "I haven't seen him this zoned in on something for a while."

"Did you come up with them?" Roddy asked curiously. "Not exactly," Matt answered cheerfully, leaning against the pool table and taking a drink from his bottle. "But we used to run into each other a lot; the Midwest isn't that big.

"They've always been good friends," Matt continued, nodding to where Alex and Chris were talking about something, their heads close together. "But lately, I don't know. Chris has been trying to get me to work down here, and he's been driving me to tryouts and stuff.

"I mean, I don't really care why he's doing it; a job's a job, you know? But I hope for their sakes, they stop dicking around and just fucken get together already. They've been attached at the hip since I've known them, anyways. Hell, I thought they were fucking each other years ago. They're good together, though.

"Alex's a dick, but, I'm still kinda fond of him," Matt continued with a laugh. "And Chris is the only one I've ever seen who can keep up with Alex and doesn't get tired of his fucken insanity and his complete and udder disregard for most of the people on the planet."

Roddy nodded, laughing a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Alex is one of my best friends, and I can only take so much before I want to strangle him."

"Guys," Chris said suddenly, turning towards them with a smirk on his face. "We're gonna go hang out in my room for the rest of the night."

"Yeah," Alex agreed with a smirk of his own. "We got some things to talk about. See you tomorrow."

"Maybe," Chris added darkly before he walked away from them, Alex right behind him after he grinned at Roddy and winked.

"Well, looks like they finally took care of that," Roddy commented dryly before calling the waitress over for another round.

Almost an hour later and they stumbled outside, laughing hysterically at what just happened. They had watched Nigel get into a brawl with some local guy who took offense to the fact that Nigel was sticking his tongue down his wife's all too willing throat.

The fight that ensued included most of the roster that was present and almost the whole bar. And since there was nothing that pissed off Nigel more then getting cockblocked, the guy who had started it had ended up almost unconscious before the owner had broken it up.

Unfortunately for him, he had left the bar unmanned and once he had gotten Nigel separated from the bloody guy on the floor and turned back to his bar, Colt was already behind it and using whatever beer was on tap like a fire engine hose and had sprayed Dragon and Ace. Which made the owner scream and rush the bar, shoving Cabana against the back wall and getting in his face. He then made the mistake of trying to start a fight with him and had to deal not only with Cabana -who, despite his easy going nature, was a hell of a brawler- but also an irate Punk who hated when anyone laid their hands on his boyfriend.

It was about this time that someone spilled beer all over Joe and, besides being a jackass about it, had decided to spit in his face after the fact. And, since there was no way even AJ was stupid enough to get in between an enraged 280 lb Samoan and what he wanted to hit, the guy was spitting out teeth in minutes.

That was when someone had called the cops and the threat of flashing lights had convinced most of them to get the hell out of dodge. By the time the cops had actually gotten there, everyone had cleared out, leaving behind broken bones, egos and tables. The usual night out, really.

Matt and Roddy arrived at the hotel, stumbling out of AJ and Joe's rental, snickering at any and everything they saw. Once they were inside, they went in the elevator and Roddy looked down and Matt was looking up at him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Rod moaned and shoved Matt against the wall of the elevator, kissing his mouth roughly. Matt immediately fisted his hands in Roddy's hair and opened his mouth when Rod's tongue pressed against his lips.

When the elevator doors opened, they barely managed to find Roddy's hotel room before they attacked each other. Rod threw his shirt over his shoulder and backed Matt onto the bed. Matt sat on the edge of the bed, smirking up at Roddy as he undid his pants and pulled them down.

Rod groaned as Matt's mouth sealed over his dick and he raked his teeth down it's length. Roddy hissed out a breath and pulled Matt up for another kiss before he pushed him back onto the bed. Matt moved his hips, trying to get his pants off as quickly as possible before he moved up the bed, making room at the foot of it for Rod.

After he stepped the rest of the way out of his jeans, Roddy crawled up the bed, a predatory look on his face that made Matt shudder in anticipation.

He covered Matt and started biting his neck. "How rough?" Roddy asked, his voice husky with desire. There was a pause and then, "Make me bleed."

Roddy growled before he pinned Matt's arms to the bed and then attacked his mouth, biting his lower lip. When he tasted blood, Roddy let go and licked the small wound before moving to his neck and shoulder. Matt moaned, his hips straining up, trying to meet Rod's.

"Holy fuck," Matt whimpered when Roddy set his teeth on his nipple and bit down. Roddy smirked and shifted his hands; stretching Matt's arms above his head, and switching so he was holding both of his wrists in one hand and moved his right hand down to stroke Matt's dick a couple times before he slid lower and ran his over his ass.

He pushed Matt's legs further apart, before he adjusted his dick, pushing against Matt's asshole. "Are you sure?" Rod asked, his voice hard. Matt swallowed and nodded, sweat dripping down his face.

Roddy snapped his hips, burying himself in Matt's tight heat. He paused for a minute almost as much for himself as for Matt, who had let out a strangled scream. Roddy moved his arms, placing his hands above Matt's shoulders, waiting until Matt started moving against him before he started moving.

After almost ten minutes of the short, sharp brutal thrusts, Matt started whimpering, moving his hand down to stroke himself. Roddy looked down and the sight of Matt's hand moving over his own dick made him speed up. Once he felt Matt clench around him and heard Matt's long, drawn out moan, he couldn't hold back.

About twenty minutes later, Matt looked at Roddy. "Holy shit, I think you fucken killed me." Roddy smirked. "I do what I can."

Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled. "God, you sound like Shelley. Is it OK if I crash here? Chris and Alex are in our room, and I don't think I could walk even if I wanted to."

"Sure," Roddy said, feeling smug and yawning a little. The alcohol was combining with the fading endorphins to make his system start to crash. "As long as you're not a fucken bed hog you don't even have to switch beds."

Matt smiled briefly before yawning. In minutes, they were both passed out.

The next morning, Alex stumbled in with Chris behind him, kissing the back of his neck and urging him toward the bed. Alex stopped short at the sight of Roddy and Matt passed out on the bed, both of them snoring.

Chris nibbled on one of the love bites dotting Alex's neck from last night's activities and lifted his head when Alex didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Those fuckers are on my bed," Alex fumed before narrowing his eyes and going to dig through his bag to get to his camera.

Pulling it out, he caught Chris's eyes and when he started snickering, turned towards the bed and started recording. Those assholes were going to learn to check what bed they were on before they started screwing around.


End file.
